


A Secret Crush and a Hypothesis

by Sabooian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kalex, New Friends, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Kalex Santa, Secret Kalex Santa 2020, jealous!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabooian/pseuds/Sabooian
Summary: Kara insists that Alex needs more friends and that Lena is a perfect candidate! She pushes them together only to have them team up and figure out who her secret crush was on and plot a way to get her to confess. She did not see that one coming...
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	A Secret Crush and a Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingLunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/gifts).



> Ok so here is my secret santa fic for StarvingLunatic. This was a hard prompt but I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Original prompt was: Kara pushes for Alex and Lena to get to know each other and much to her surprise, they hit it off. They become good friends and Kara gets jealous because she finds she wants Alex to herself.

“Kar I don’t know I just don’t see the point. I already have a friend and I barely have time to hang with Vazquez as it is!”

“Work friends aren’t the only kind of friend out there and you know it Alex.”

“What’s wrong with work friends? I don’t have much free time anyways and I hate lying to people about my job all the time. It just makes things complicated.”

“Lena already knows about the DEO she’s not dumb she knews it’s wasn’t the FBI right away and now she works with the DEO for emergencies so that’s not even a real problem!”

“Ok but she’s your friend I don’t want to take that from you!”

“Alex we are grown adults. We can share friends. It’s not like a toy that we have to fight over. She has separate times she could hang out with us and/or she could hang out with both of us at the same time and we can have more fun! Think of game nights!”

“But my time with you is our time! I don’t want to lose that you mean too much to me.” Alex looked down at her hands in her lap. If only Kara knew just how much their time together REALLY meant to her. Stop thinking like that damnnit Alex you know she doesn’t see you like that. 

“I care about you too and I’m not saying sister nights have to end I’m just saying maybe you need to add a new friend into the mix and I really think you and Lena would hit it off.” Kara let out an exasperated sigh. 

This was the fourth attempt at this conversation and it felt like she was getting nowhere fast despite already breaking through the whole Luthors can’t be trusted thing with her sister. When it came down to it Alex could be ridiculously stubborn. Lucky for her Kryptonians were equally as stubborn and Kara wasn’t about to back down on something she thought was good for her favorite human.

Alex sighed, “Why is this even so important to you? I work with Lena when I need to save the world and I’m sure she is busy enough as it is running a billion dollar company and curing all the world’s diseases.”

“Please just give her a chance! I think you both could use a friend and would be a good match for each other. Who else cares as much as you about xenobiology and microorganisms from other galaxies???”

“You may have a point there…”

“Plus you’ve been saying you wanted more lgbt friends in your life and although she might not be that vocal about it the way Lena looks at women there is no WAY she is fully straight!”  
“HA! That’s definitely true although I'm shocked you picked up on that seeing as it’s usually you she’s making eyes at.”

At that Kara flushed red for a moment “I notice she just isn’t the one I’m interested in right now. Or possibly ever. I can’t lose the friendship that we have worked so hard to rebuild just because of a silly crush or something when I know I’d prefer someone else.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Still not over Cat Grant then are we?”

Kara looked away from her sister and cleared her throat. She couldn’t tell Alex who her real person in question was that would get her into trouble so she guessed that Alex picking a target for her was as good an out as any.

“She’s Cat freaking Grant of course I’m having trouble getting over her! And shush that’s not the topic stop trying to distract me from my point of YOU,” she playfully jabbed Alex with her elbow “plus LENA, equals GOOD FRIENDSHIP MATERIAL”

“Ugh fine. IF I agree to set up a coffee date with Lena will you drop the subject if we don’t hit it off past that?”

“YES!” she fist pumped in the air and hovered slightly above the couch.”I KNOW YOU TWO WILL GET ALONG SO WELL! AND THEN WE CAN HAVE GROUP SLEEPOVERS AND IT WILL BE EPIC!”

Alex chuckled at her sister’s antics. The blonde was so adorable when she got excited about things. It’s one of the reasons she hadn’t agreed right away this round. She wasn’t going to tell her that Lena and her had a coffee meetup scheduled already for next thursday and that she had already been convinced last round just wanted to watch that little crinkle form on her Kryptonian’s brow. 

Since when had she started thinking of Kara as HER Kryptonian? Rein it in Agent you don’t own Kara she’s a free agent and supposed to be your sister! 

\-------------------------

Alex took a deep breath as she hopped off her bike. It’s just a meetup among two potential friends! Why are you so nervous??? You’re an adult. She’s an adult. You both like science and Kara what else do you need?

She approached the door and held it open for a family on their way out with their coffees and hot chocolates for the kids. Once the group got past she was able to see the striking figure that was Lena standing in line for her order. She was always so put together!

“Lena! Hey! Good to see you.” Alex offered her hand for a handshake. A handshake really Alex what is this a business meeting?? 

Lena took the offered hand shake. “I’m glad to see you found the place. I usually stick to the regular places like Noonan’s but figured you might be interested in trying somewhere new with me.”

“It seems nice! I like how they use different furniture at every seating area and yet it feels like everything flows together nicely.”

“A good eye for design I see. Kara never mentioned you knew about that kind of thing.”

“Ha does Kara mention me often?”

“I swear she never stops talking about you. You are her favorite person in the whole world! I know about your favorite foods, least favorite foods, foods you tolerate, that you drink 4 shots of espresso melted over ½ a packet of brown sugar every morning but really are a secret sucker for a gingerbread latte come christmas, oh and apparently you like socks with penguins on them?”

“Hahaha figures that she would tell you all about food. That’s Kara for you. And don’t tell my agents about the penguins I have a rep to uphold”

“Noted. Agent Badass Penguin Socks” Lena chuckled.

“So seeing as you clearly know my coffee order I'm at a disadvantage here. How do you take your coffee?”

“On hot days I enjoy a hot cup of dark roast and the rest of the time I go for a black cold brew. Low calorie, high caffeine. Meets all my needs and yet still has a bold flavor. Added bonus is I can use a straw to avoid messing up my lipstick.”

“Well calculated I see! And a very valid point. I tried to make cold brew one time but it was kind of a disaster.”

“Do share! I love a good experiment gone wrong. That is until it leads to someone thinking i’m an alien hater like my family…”

“Ha I think Kara called me an alien hater for making her try it but otherwise nope not a problem there. The first batch I ripped the filter bag so there were grounds in the whole thing. And then I tried again but I missed the instructions section where it said that it made concentrate…not just cold brew so I ended up drinking about 4 cups worth of caffeine and ended up on cleaning duty for overly bold actions in a work situation. So many buckets of goo were involved that I decided to let the professionals do their job and stick to my own job.”

“Haha reminds me of the all-nighter I pulled back at my all girls prep school where I got my hands on my first case of energy drinks.” 

“The mighty Lena Luthor CEO of 2 billion dollar companies was an energy drink addict???”

“No, no, no just the one time….Ok maybe a few years in college too but like only at home and only if I didn’t buy them myself. I do have a reputation to uphold myself too. I think Lilian would have had a heart attack if I got sponsored by a company that sponsors NASCAR drivers.”

“Touché.” Alex stepped up and ordered a cold brew for Lena and her 4 espresso shots. “No I’ve got this you picked the place I’ll pay.” she brushed Lena’s card out of the way and paid for the drinks.

“You know I think this is the least amount of sugary drinks I’ve ever bought in a coffee shop with someone else. Kar usually goes for the things with all the words and toppings you can think of”

“Have you really only gotten coffee with Kara?? I would have thought you went out more.”

“I mean I go out with Vasquez sometimes but like more as a lets get drunk and forget about what we just did at work kinda thing. Kara is my go to morning hangout. Plus I’m up when the sun rises like her because of my military training.”

“You two are close. I admire that in siblings. Lex and I never really got to have that with the whole boarding school and then losing his mind trying to exterminate all alien races thing…”

“I’m, I’m sorry Lena that must be tough to handle sometimes. I know Kara only became my sibling when I was like 15 so we were basically half grown up by then but I can’t imagine losing her to anything let alone her own mind.”

Lena looked down at her feet and sighed “It was the worst to watch happen. He was the closest person I had in my life and next thing I knew he was ranting about superman and blowing up half a city. But I guess it is what it is. Have to live my life still and pay for his actions.”

“That’s ridiculous you can miss him as your sibling but you don’t have to pay for what you didn’t do! That’s his actions not yours. Kara mentioned you held yourself to crazy high standards now I see what she meant. I mean she says I do too but still…”

“Ha she says that we both need to learn to be more selfish all the time. Something or other about putting on our own oxygen mask before helping others so we stay conscious and can help more people”

“I hate that talk! I think she got it from the almighty crush of hers Ms. Cat OHMYGODALEXSHE’SSOAMAZING Grant.”

At that Lena let out a loud laugh because it summed up Kara so well. “I think the only person who even comes close to beating Cat is the President and you. She finally is over that crush though. Been mentioning some new person instead that apparently she has known for a while but won’t tell how she feels. You don’t happen to know who? She won’t tell me and it’s killing me!”

Alex choked on her first sip of espresso. “Say who now??? Just yesterday she told me it was still all about Cat.”

“Whoops. Guess I just leaked that to someone who didn’t know. Please don’t tell her I told you!! I assumed you would know first!”

Alex adjusted her collar and thought about how Kara had sounded slightly off when agreeing that she liked Cat still… she LIED to me...why would she not just tell me! I mean I know I don’t tell her but like she always tells me about these kinds of things! I’m her go to person! “Secret’s safe with me. I'll just have to investigate on my own to see if I can get her to spill.”

“Maybe withholding potstickers in exchange for information will work for you better than it did for me.”

“That is a bold move Luthor. I like it.”

The two continued to brainstorm ways to make Kara spill who her mystery crush was for a bit until it lead to them swapping experiment ideas and soon they realized it had been 2 hours already and Lena had to leave for a meeting.

“Thanks for the coffee Alex, I enjoyed this more than I thought I would. Not that I didn’t think I’d enjoy your company but rather I don’t really do friend things often.”

“Same here Lena. We should hang out again sometime. Maybe you can show me that awesome lab of yours!”

“Most definitely! I have some things that I think your fresh eyes would help solve come to think of it. I’ll text you some times that I'm free and we can set something up!”

“Perfect! Sounds like a plan!”

______________________

Three weeks later Alex and Lena are hanging out in Lena’s lab tinkering with the new device she was trying to get to release the exact balance of hormones required to assist with an alien community having problems with the change in atmosphere on Earth from their old planet as they were refugees and needed to find a new home. 

“I swear we are so close!! It’s like we are just missing one tiny detail that’s right in front of our face!”

“Speaking of one tiny missing detail… I STILL can’t get Kara to spill who this crush of hers is! She keeps insisting it’s Cat Grant but I know that’s not true because you are getting a different story! Why won’t she just freaking tell us! It’s not like we are homophobic or xenophobic or anti alien!!! And i told her the only person that would bother me is that stupid Daxamite that she already dumped and she insisted it isn’t him either!”

“There has to be some detail we aren’t thinking of. Why would she not tell you it’s someone new and not tell me who the real person is unless you know them?”

“You have a point. And you also must know them or else why would she keep the name secret? Is it Maggie??? No wait Maggie wasn’t into Kara they butted heads too much for that.” 

Lena froze. “Oh my god it all makes sense now!”

“What!?! Did you solve the hormone release problem??”

“No! I think I know who it is!” 

“SPILL LUTHOR I HAVE TO KNOW!”

“I’m not sure you want to know… Although it would make the interactions make way more sense come to think of it. And the suspiciously happy look on her face when texting… Maybe we can test this hypothesis…”

“I SWEAR TO GOD LENA IF YOU DON’T TELL ME I WILL FIND WAYS TO MAKE YOU SPILL THE BEANS. I AM A TRAINED FEDERAL AGENT AFTER ALL”

Lena laughed “Ok but first you have to sit down because this might throw you off balance.”

“Is it that douche canoe of a daxamite? Because then I will fight him!” Alex grabbed a stool and sat down gesturing for Lena to continue.

“Ok so we know Kara is bisexual. She doesn’t care about gender because hell everyone is different from her they aren’t even the same species to begin with.”

Alex nodded along. “And she has a very small circle of people she lets into her inner comfort zone so the number of people is limited. James already fell through, Winn she shot down, and she clearly doesn’t have a crush on me because if she did we would have been together years ago. I’m as subtle about flirting with her as a Las Vegas billboard and she hasn’t made any moves.”

“Ok so who does that leave then? Lucy is out of town and dating James again so not her… It sure as hell isn’t J’onn he’s like a father to her… Lyra is dating Winn... Brainy and Nia are made for eachother and she ships them so hard there is no way she would come between that… that just leaves….” There is no way. No. Come on Alex you don’t stand a chance you are supposed to be her freaking SISTER not a dating prospect! Yeah you would die for the chance to become more but like that’s just you she doesn’t see you that way!

“I know you have more thoughts in that head and aren’t out of ideas Alex. Who does that leave?”

“But it can’t be! I’m not an option! Eliza would flip her lid if she found out!”

Lena tilted her head and here eyes got wide. “Oh my god you don’t object either! Do you have a crush on Kara????”

“I! What?!?! Psshhhhh Noooo why would you??? I can’t like her like that she’s my freaking sister!!”

“YOU DOOO HAVE A CRUSH ON KARA!”

Alex was as red as a tomato at this point and there was no way she could hide her feelings being caught so off guard. “I mean she’s supposed to be my sister but like I was 15 when we met so are we really full on siblings? Would it be weird? Can it get weirder than having an alien sister who you’ve had a crush on since day one???”

“Holy crap Alex that long??? How the hell did you keep that from everyone for so long?”

“I didn’t. Maggie found out because i finally came out and then whenever Kara was over I would drop literally anything to make her comfortable sometimes not recognizing that Maggie was still there and it bothered her enough to say something.” She put her face in her hands. “But it was never really an option. I mean Kara is so perfect and amazing and into literally everyone else but me.”

Lena put a hand gently on Alex’s shoulder. “If I’m honest I’m surprised I didn’t notice sooner. Kara lights up like a freaking christmas tree every time it’s you that texts her. Maybe she just needs a push in the right direction.”

“What am I gonna do just ask her??? That could ruin everything! I can’t lose her she is my entire world.”

“I think she knows that. She wouldn’t just shoot you down. But if it really is that scary to you which judging by the fact you haven’t told her for 15 years I would say it is… Maybe there is a way we can test this theory without revealing your feelings for her yet.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“You said she and Maggie butted heads. Do you think maybe it was because Kara was jealous?”

“I meaaaann. Maybe? I just thought it was because she got less time with me and had to learn to share when I was no longer single.”

“God you two are clueless. I always KNEW there was something deeper to your connection with each other than just siblings. I mean I know Lex and I weren’t golden examples of sibling bonding but I don’t know a single set of siblings who care for each other to the level you and Kara do. I mean you underwent freaking military secret agent training to keep her safe and she hid her entire identity from the world and then came out as an alien JUST so that you didn’t die in an airplane crash. Siblings don’t go that far to save each other or keep the other out of danger.”

“Of course I would do that for her she is a freaking ray of sunshine and deserves nothing bad in this world despite the universe constantly trying to take away her happiness. If me taking a job at the DEO made that easier then I would do anything to get that job. Hell I got 3 PhDs to help myself be a valid candidate and ensure that if she came to the medbay one day that I ended up taking care of her not some random creep wanting to run experiments on her.”

“Alex that’s really freaking gay and I officially have to help you two get together.”

“You… you don’t have a problem with this? Like her being my sibling and whatever?”

“Alex you two are definitely close but not sibling close. You guys go beyond that and anyone who can’t see that is blind. Besides! You were only raised as siblings for 3 years before you left home for college AND you aren’t the same freaking species so there is literally no way you are blood related.”

“If you put it that way I guess it really isn’t as bad as I have been making it in my head…”

“Exactly. And anybody who has a problem with it is clearly not seeing the amazing connection you two have and needs to get their eyes checked.”

Alex sighed. It felt so freaking good to finally be able to be honest to someone who she wasn’t dating about her real feelings for Kara. “So what the heck am I gonna do? What if it really isn’t me she has a crush on and I end up being crushed?”

“You came to the right woman. I am nothing if not thorough in my experiments especially those of the lgbt nature.”

Lena grabbed a white board marker and cleared one of the boards near their work bench. 

“Here is what we know. Kara is into somebody and she has been using female pronouns to describe them but also is denying that it’s Cat Grant.” She wrote down female, not Cat Grant. “She also would only really like someone who is already in her friend circle and has not added anyone new or single to that group in months.” She writes down a list of all females in their group. 

“Ok so these are the potential females in our group… Me, who she is definitely not into as she has told you this and never responds to my flirting.” She crosses off her name. “Lucy is dating James and Kara is not interested in breaking up any relationships ever again.” She crossed Lucy off the list too. “That leaves Lyra who is dating Winn and Nia who is dating Brainy off our list too” Both get crossed out.” The only remaining options then are Maggie who she doesn’t get along with or you.” She circles both. “There are low odds that it could be Maggie but we won’t rule her out yet as that’s not how science works.”

At that Alex chuckles. “Proceed professor Luthor.”

“Ok so we know that Kara didn’t like Maggie when you two dated. Has she ever acted that way around other people you have dated?”

“Umm I haven’t really let her meet anyone I dated for a long time because I didn’t care but I guess there was that one guy I dated in college who Kara couldn’t stand.” Lena raised her eyebrow. “What!?! I figured she was just adjusting to him getting to spend time with me instead of her while we lived in different cities.”

Lena fakes a cough “GAY”

“Oh shut up Luthor. Not like you haven’t gone full gay over someone before too. I’ve seen the way you are around Kara and I’ve seen you interact with Roulette and you cannot tell me nothing went on between you two at boarding school!”

“Ohh pulling out the big guns here. This isn’t about me this is about you and Kara. Now focus. Although yes you are correct that was a thing for a bit.”

“HA I KNEW IT!”

“Back to our plans… So we have established that Kara gets jealous of people spending time with you but we also have evidence that she pushed you to make more friends so clearly it’s only a problem in a romantic sense.”

“Dang that’s a really good point. Why didn’t I see that pattern before?”

“Probably too busy explaining away your crush to notice the other half of it all.”

“What are you a freaking therapist??? How do you do that?”

“Darling I’m a Luthor we are taught to read minute body language details from day one to avoid getting murdered at a random gathering.”

“Touché. So what am I gonna do, get a random girlfriend out of thin air to make Kara jealous and then dump the girl if Kara reacts? That sounds messed up.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea… But what if said random girl were less random and already goes to game night and doesn’t mind ending it because she is already aware that the two of you are meant for each other if you would just get your heads out of your asses?”

“Where the hell am I gonna find a girl like that???”

Lena just stares at Alex for a few seconds then gestures wildly to her entire self “HELLOOOOO. EARTH TO ALEX I WAS DESCRIBING MYSELF. Am I really that invisible to you as a romantic prospect???”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh! My bad sorry Lena I forgot someone as amazingly beautiful as you could possibly be in my league let alone single.”

“You sweet talker… Keep it up and we can definitely get Kara to think we are dating.”

“I umm I’ll keep trying?” Alex gulped. “So Kara can’t just randomly see us together or she will think we are just friends. We have to build this up. What if I stop being available and so do you for like 3 nights a week so she thinks both of us are seeing someone but we won’t tell her who it is and then we go to game night next month as a “couple” and are like super cuddly.”

“Oh that will definitely work. Kara is a huge snuggler seeing me take her snuggle buddy at game night would drive her insane! She would have to say something or at the very least we could get her to react so that you can confront the behavior!”

“This is perfect. I’m normally free on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. What about you?” 

“I’m never really free so all I have to do is tell Kara I have a dinner plan for those nights and that I cannot do surprise visits as they are not to be interrupted.”

“It’s almost too easy!”

“Haha so we will stick to those 3 days for the next 2.5 weeks and by game night we will “come out” as a couple and make sure to be clingy as hell the whole night. Kara is hosting so she won’t be able to flee and then if and when she confronts you I'll make my exit and leave you to it. If she doesn’t react then we will just play it off as we figured friends was better and keep digging to find out who the hell else could be her crush seeing as you are the only logical answer!”

“I like the way you think Luthor!”

____________

It is finally the night of game night and Kara is freaking out! She hasn’t seen Lena or Alex much this past few weeks and she misses them so much that she is determined to make this the perfect game night. For some strange reason they had both been busy almost every time she wanted to hang the last 2 weeks and when she was doing her patrols it sounded like they were in the same building as each other based on their heart beats.

She wasn’t really one to snoop so she didn’t ask but they must be planning some sort of invention in Lena’s lab together or something. 

You were the one that pushed them to get to know each other better. You can’t just say nevermind I want my sister time and friend back! Ha you know you don’t see it as sister time why do you even keep up this charade. Oh right because there is no way Alex likes you back. She doesn’t even have a crush after Maggie so stop getting your hopes up.

She placed all the snacks on the counter and checked her fridge one more time to make sure Alex’s favorite beer was in there chilling to the right temperature. If she only gets one night to relax she should be pampered like she deserves! 

All the games were stacked in the corner with Kara’s top picks towards the top and the ones she avoided towards the bottom to avoid people seeing them and picking those ones. The playlist for the background of the hangout was all set on her Spotify account just waiting to be played.

This has to be perfect. Oh shoot! I forgot to open the red wine to let it breathe so that Lena can drink at the same time as the others! She rushed over to the wine bottle to start that process and as she was opening the bottle the first guest arrived at the door.

Winn and Lyra were the first two to arrive followed by J’onn. Then Brainy and Nia arrived together. James had something come up last minute so he wasn’t going to make it. Where the heck were Lena and Alex???

_______________

The plan was on track. Lena and Alex remembered that Kara likes to patrol and would notice their heartbeats aren’t together if they aren’t in the same place for their “dates” so they decided to just move up the timeline on their hormone therapy project and work on that on those nights in Lena’s lab. 

They had decided to arrive separately but wait to enter together so it seemed like they had carpooled and to be slightly late so that they could make an entrance.

“You ready? We can back out if you don’t think you want to do this.” Lena offered.

“I’m terrified but I can’t keep holding this in. I have to know if my feelings need to be reduced to siblings or if I actually have a shot.” She took a deep breath and reached out to hold Lena’s hand before they exited the elevator and knocked on Kara’s door.

The door immediately sprung open Kara clearly having used superspeed to get to the door fastest. She looked so excited but then noticed the couple holding hands and got a confused look on her face.

“Lena! Alex! I’ve missed you two so much!” She pulled them both into a hug and decided to ignore that they were holding hands. Maybe they think that’s a friend thing? They don’t have that many friends so maybe that’s how they do that. 

“Alex, your beer is on it’s normal shelf in the fridge, and Lena I let your wine breathe for you so you can drink when you first start!” The peppy blonde guided the other two to her kitchen for them to help themselves to their drinks of choice.

Alex put down the bag of snacks she had brought seeing as with Kara there was no such thing as too many snacks for a party. And reached for a beer from the fridge before she remembered her fake dating plan. She walked over to the wine glasses and handed one to Lena “Here you go beautiful.” she said as she handed it to the brunette.

“Thank you darling you are so chivalrous!” At that Kara froze for a second but Lena had called her darling before maybe this was normal?

“So Kar Lena and I were hoping to team up for game night this time do you mind if we aren’t partners this round?”

“Oh um I uh. Ok. That works. I’ll go be partners with J’onn then. Umm we will have to shuffle seating though because I was going to share the armchair with you and then let Lena share the couch with J’onn.”

“I don’t mind sharing the armchair with Alex!” Lena chimed in. “We can share no problem right?” 

“Definitely!” Alex sat down and scooted over for Lena to prove her point but Lena took it one step further and sat straight on Alex’s lap with wine in one hand and the other around the redhead’s neck. “Perfect!” She stated.

Alex blushed a deep red at the looks she was getting from the others in the room but she was in this for the full plan so she played along. Was Kara gripping her can of soda hard enough to make it dent or was she just imagining that?

“Well in that case J’onn looks like we are gonna have to show these other teams what real winners look like!” Kara said, her voice slightly higher than normal. She cleared her throat and tried again. “We decided to start off the night with the aliens and humans version of Trivial Pursuit! All galaxies included to make it a little more fair across the board.”

“Yeah! You guys are so going down! I have been brushing up on my alien history with Lyra here as my fantastic teacher” Winn declared!

Alex and Lena locked eyes. This was officially war and they were going to win! No way were a badass xenobiologist slash agent and a science nerd of a CEO going to lose a trivia game!

_____________

As the night came to a close Kara had been getting squirmier and squirmier each time that the couple had used a pet name or brushed hair out of the other’s face or made eyes at each other and for the love of Rao did they really have to feed each other snacks??? They had both hands didn’t they???

Her game had been off because she was so distracted and J’onn knew he was better keeping his mouth shut because he could hear how loud Alex’s thoughts were about getting a rise out of Kara so he decided not to get involved. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know the two had been pining for each other for over a decade. It didn’t take mind reading to figure that one out!

Alex and Lena swept the whole night with the exception of jenga where Winn and Lyra mad a surprisingly good comeback and beat the others 3 rounds in a row and in Mario Kart when J’onn surprised everyone with a blue shell at the last second that knocked Lena out of first place and took Alex out with her.

Winn and Lyra went to make their exit soon followed by J’onn and Lena checked in with Alex who nodded so she went out to meet her driver alone. She squeezed Alex’s hand reassuringly before she left so that she knew she wasn’t alone. And whispered “you’ve got this. She was absolutely losing her mind seeing you not be available” as she departed.

Kara was pretending to clean up the kitchen to give the two women space and then didn’t turn around after the door closed. Letting out a deep sigh she started to resign herself to a life alone when she realized that Alex was still there.

“Wait Alex I thought… I thought you’d be leaving with Lena. Aren’t you guys you know… Close now? Like that?”

Alex decided to play with Kara for a moment longer to see what she could get out of her.”Like what? Friends?”

“I don’t exactly think that was “Friends” kind of behavior today Alex. You know I’m not blind or homophobic. Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to date Lena?” She sounded so sad but like she was trying to not feel that way.

“I don’t know Kar. I’m not sure if we are more than that yet. I mean she’s cute, sure and we have a lot in common yeah but we haven’t kissed because I… well I have feelings for someone else…”

“Alex Danvers you better not be playing with my best friend Lena’s heart or so help me I will have to launch my own favorite person on the planet into space and then I’d have to go save you because I can’t lose you but then we could get trapped in orbit and THEN what would we do???” Kara rambled.

Alex chuckled. “Whoa there Supergirl no need to launch people into space! Lets just say that tonight was a portion of an experiment and Lena knows where we both stand.”

“What the heck do you mean? You two were all over each other tonight and she is gay and you are gay and you were so publicly into each other why the heck would you do that if you were not together unless you wanted to make someone jealous?!?!”

Alex just looked at Kara. 

“And who the heck would you be making jealous anyways! Winn and Lyra are a couple and straight and J’onn is a guy and father figure to you and nobody else was there except for…..” Her eyes got really wide. NO THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING IS SHE ONTO ME? I CAN’T BE JEALOUS SHE WOULD FIGURE OUT THAT MY CRUSH IS ON HER NOT ON CAT AND THEN I WILL LOSE HER!

“You sounded like you came up with and answer there Kar. What is it you aren’t saying?”

“Pshhh I’m not jealous of you and Lena. I’m not into Lena and you both know that!” 

Alex raised her eyebrow at Kara. Maybe hanging out with Lena was starting to rub off on her a bit.

“I’m NOT into Lena I have a different crush and would have told you!”

“So you aren’t into Lena, but you are jealous…. Is that what I’m hearing Kara?”

“Ummmm…” Kara was out of objections.

“Shut up and just kiss me you idiot!” Alex exclaimed. Grabbing Kara by her lapel and puling her closer. 

The blonde squeaked, being caught off guard but fell into the kiss anyways before she could overthink things. They melted together into the kiss that both had been so desperately holding back from for so so long. It was like they were finally coming together like they were supposed to. 

Alex was the first to pull back. Damn Kryptonian lungs can hold way more oxygen than mine. With a goofy smile on her face but also feeling terrified that she might have moved over a line she couldn’t uncross.

Kara looked dazed like she had no idea where she was but didn’t care to find out anytime soon.

“A-Are we ok?” Alex asked, looking down at her feet.

“I’m dreaming right? This isn’t actually happening. I got knocked out at game night and this is a dream of everything I wish in life coming true.”

“Y-you really feel that way?”

“Rao Alex! That was the best kiss of my life and I’ve wanted it since I was THIRTEEN!!! Of course I feel that way I just went along with being your sister all this time because originally I thought it meant betrothed and by the time that I found out the real meaning it was too late to turn back and Eliza would have been furious!!!”

Alex was stunned. Never had it occurred to her that the weird ways that Kara had to learn to be her sister may have been because she thought they were betrothed instead of siblings! Duhhh Krypton didn’t have siblings! Well unless they were twins like Astra and Alura.

“So what you’re saying is that was totally ok and I can do it again?” This time Alex looked hopeful and Kara initiated only breaking apart to ghost “I hope you never stop” over her lips before thoroughly kissing her silly against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I haven't written a fic in over a year so I'm a bit rusty but had a lot of fun making this piece.


End file.
